


The Hand I Chose to Hold Mine

by a_cael



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Marital Woes, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cael/pseuds/a_cael
Summary: Running an eclectic shop is no easy task but being surrounded by people who support you makes the journey a whole lot better.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	1. Tact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your wife couldn't keep up with how shameless you and your friends can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched at the scene before him. Not only is Tashigi surrounded by the usual figurines, clocks, jewelries, old fashioned furniture, and all the things she managed to cram inside her eclectic shop, there were also several boxes marked as “fragile” stacked beside her small wooden desk. The woman must have acquired something from who-knows-where again without his knowledge.

“Sometimes I wonder if I married a weird, clumsy ass woman or a weird, first class hoarder.”

“Keep talking like that or it will be the couch for you tonight, Roronoa!” Tashigi hissed without looking up from the ledger.

“Keep calling me ‘Roronoa’ or I’ll be tempted to take you on that desk right now, woman,” Zoro snapped back. Tashigi gasped and dropped her pen in shock.

“Y-You s-shameless bastard! Get out or I will shove Shigure down your throat!”

Zoro chuckled. It’s so easy riling up this woman with such words even after two years of marriage.

“Sure, sure. Just came in to tell ya that Luffy, Ero-cook, and I are going to take care of something so don’t expect me to come home soon. And don’t forget to lock up when you’re done here.”

Tashigi nodded, face still red and glasses slipping down her nose. Zoro winked.

“See ya later, Roronoa!”

He ducked when the antique letter opener came flying at him. How the woman was able to switch from the awkward mess she usually is to someone who can turn everything into a weapon is equally impressive and mind boggling. But then again, she was raised by an over-protective, chain-smoking, hulk of a policeman so it’s best not to ask.

“Must you always do that to the lovely Tashigi chan, marimo?” asked Sanji as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“Shishishishi! Relax, Sanji!” Luffy piped in, a finger stuck up his nose. “They’re like this every day! You should have seen them eating each other’s faces when I came in yesterday!”

A hand grabbed Zoro’s collar before he could open his mouth in protest.

“You shitty, shameless, asshole of a marimo!” yelled Sanji, face contorting in fury and cigarette burning down to the filter in seconds. “Look what you’ve done to poor innocent Luffy! Oh my sweet Tashigi chan being treated like that by a brute!”

Zoro could feel veins threatening to pop out of his forehead as Sanji continued spraying him with spit.

“Luffy is hardly innocent! The idiot didn’t knock-”

“Shishishishi! I wanted to surprise Tash!”

“Shut up, Luffy! I’m talking to the marimo here!”

Zoro cleaned his ears in annoyance.

“You’re overreacting, Ero-cook. ‘Sides, the woman likes it rough.”

“Ooooh! What does that mean, Zoro?”

The look on Sanji’s face was enough to bring down a whole marine fleet. The filter of his cigarette suddenly burst into flames.

“YOU…FUCKING… ASSHOLE!! STOP CORRUPTING LUFFY!”

Veins finally popped and Zoro puts a hand on Wado’s hilt.

“BRING IT ON, ERO-COOK!”

Meanwhile, inside the shop…

Tashigi covered her ears in vain as Zoro and Sanji’s shouts and Luffy’s laughter continued flooding her surroundings.

“They could’ve at least not let me hear all of that! Urgh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people. I can't promise regular updates so I thank you in advance should you decide to stick around ❤
> 
> A special thanks to [Antonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/pseuds/Einfach_Antonia) for enduring my late night ramblings.


	2. Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you realize it's alright to miss your husband's embrace.

“Tashigi-ya.” 

Tashigi jolted in surprise, dropping the precious coins in the process.

“Oh shi-”

She quickly went on her knees to collect them, cursing herself for zoning out in front of one of her most prominent customers.

“I’m sorry, Trafalgar san.”

A tattooed hand appeared beside her own to her surprise and helped her gather the rest of the coins in silence.

“Be careful next time.”

Tashigi nodded and carefully wrapped the items before she could further embarrass herself.

“It’s been a while since I saw Zoro-ya.”

“Hmm? Oh yes, he went to Kuraigana about a month ago.”

“That explains it.”

“Explains what?”

The man suddenly gave her a lopsided smile.

“Don’t worry. Zoro-ya’s a tough one.”

Tashigi blushes both at the gesture and his words. He takes this opportunity to grab his purchase and hand the money before Tashigi could say anything.

“Later.”

She looked at the bills on her hand and gasped.

“Trafalgar!”

He merely raised his hand in reply and left. Tashigi was frozen on spot.

“What a strange man…”

This isn’t the first time Zoro did something like this (not to mention how he regularly gets lost despite denying it) so Tashigi was used to it by now. However, this is one of those intense training where he’s not supposed to be in contact with anyone. He wasn’t sure how long it’s going to take him either and that’s what made Tashigi uneasy. But Zoro always kept his promises, didn’t he? If the idiot says he will be back, then he will be back.

On the seventh week of Zoro’s absence, the Straw Hats began visiting her more often. Sanji came every weekends, bringing her food and praises all the while cursing “that marimo brute who left a lady on her own”. Nami invited Tashigi to go shopping with her which she only agreed to if Nami accompanied her to auctions and garage sales. The younger woman is a shrewd appraiser and haggler which Tashigi found to be useful during such trips especially when combined with Robin’s vast knowledge.

Chopper and Brook offered to watch the shop whenever Tashigi needed to run errands. Tashigi was doubtful but not only did Chopper proved he could prevent Brook from asking for ladies’ panties, the pair managed to attract customers as well thanks to Brook’s music and Chopper’s… _cuteness_.

Franky and Ussop stopped by every other Sunday for maintenance. Tashigi almost regretted accepting the help and wanted to bury herself in embarrassment when Franky pointed out the random cuts and stab marks in the living space above the shop which she and Zoro shared. Ussop muttered things like “weird couple” and “sword geeks with no self-preservation instincts” while Franky simply let out that boisterous laugh of his.

Finally, Tashigi’s patience was tested to its limits when Luffy, the man-child who couldn’t keep still for ten minutes, asked if he too could watch the shop- _her_ shop full of valuable and fragile things. She couldn’t say no to Luffy’s puppy eyes but thankfully, the Straw Hats never let Luffy go unsupervised so Jimbei went with him. Thus, the possibility of the shop ending up in pieces was mercifully prevented.

Four months have passed and Zoro still hasn’t returned to Tashigi’s dismay. The Straw Hats and her business kept her occupied and far too busy to think about anything else but that was during the days. The nights, however, were a different story.

There were times when she woke up shivering and reached for the warm bulk on the other side of the bed only to find it empty. Or when she couldn’t fall asleep with the absence of the obnoxious snoring that normally drove her crazy. And is the place that quiet before she met Zoro? Weird. He isn’t exactly a talkative person (except when they were arguing), his presence was enough to fill a space.

_Stop this!_ She cursed at herself when she mistook a pillow for his broad back one night. When did she become so dependent like this? She prided herself as a self-supporting woman. She managed to run the shop for years with a little help from her adoptive father. There’s no reason to act like some weak, helpless-

_Nothing wrong with swallowing your pride, woman…_

Zoro’s sharp voice snapped her from her thoughts. That was the time when she dislocated her shoulder during one of their spars. Zoro noticed her wincing from the pain and asked if they should stop but she refused. He disarmed her in seconds then tackled her to submission after that.

_You’ll learn how to be stronger next time..._

Now full awake, Tashigi got out of the bed and went to the closet. She ran her hands through the contents until she found what she was looking for.

“Yes…”

 _Zoro’s dark green coat._ The one she brought for him on their first winter together, the one he refused to button up whenever he wore it, the one Tashigi nagged him to pack for his trip but obviously forgot…Tears well up in her eyes when his familiar scent hit her and she carried the coat back to bed. And for the first time in months, Tashigi finally got a good night’s sleep.

“Zoro-ya still not here? It’s been six months.”

“I’m afraid so. You guys have a fight to settle? I could take his place if you want.”

“No, thank you. I know you’re busy.”

“And not because I’m a woman?”

The man chuckled.

“You’re looking much better than _that_ time, Tashigi-ya.”

Tashigi blushed.

“Oh.”

“I’m a doctor, in case you forgot. Give my regards to Zoro-ya if he ever comes back.”

He took his purchase and handed Tashigi a check. Tashigi gasped when she read the amount.

“Trafalgar san!”

He raised his hand in reply and went out of the door. Tashigi sighed.

“Well, he’s not wrong…”

She kept the check in her purse and brought out the ledger to record the transaction. The front doors suddenly swung open to her surprise.

“The fuck was Torao’s problem? I did not get lost, that bastard.”

Tashigi looked up and Zoro found her gaze at the same time.

“Ah.”

She looked at the battered clothes, the slightly hollowed cheeks, and most importantly, the bandages over his left eye. Zoro seemed to pick up on this and rubbed his neck guiltily. _Typical Zoro._

“I…uh…yeah, I wasn’t careful and this happened-”

She didn’t care for his next words. She had crossed the distance and hurled herself onto him. Luckily, he was quick to regain his balance and wrap his arms around her in return.

“Tashigi…”

“You can tell me about it later. Let me hold you first, ‘kay?”

She felt him nod into her hair and pulled her closer.

“I’m home now, woman.”

Tashigi let the tears flow and buried her face into his neck.

“I know. I am too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart go fonder.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Paternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get slapped by the fact that it's a small world after all.

Roronoa Zoro is a man of great luck and he knows it. His skills with the sword are purely the result of his intense daily training but such skills do not always define the outcome when you’re a man who is in constant face-off with death. You need luck. Lots of it.

“We should come here more often. Sanji-san’s food is really great!”

Zoro had long decided that a serious relationship with someone is out of the question but guess what? He felt like his luck decided to fail him for once when he met Tashigi, the most stubborn and awkward woman known to existence. Sure, the woman has redeeming qualities (which Zoro will not admit even to himself) but he will never understand how she was able to worm her way into him.

“Zoro, are you alright?”

He grunted in reply and continued eating. Tashigi didn’t press him further and excused herself to the restroom instead, heels clicking in a strange manner (translation: she’s bound to trip anytime with those impractical contraptions). The man sitting in front of him cleared his throat.

“So… we meet again, Roronoa.”

Luck failed Zoro the second time when the waiter led them to their table earlier that evening where a very familiar face was waiting. Tashigi had told him that a cop took her in as a child and raised her as his own but _never_ in a million years would have Zoro guessed that _that cop_ is no other than Captain Smoker of the G-5! The _White Hunter_ himself! Fuck! Curlicue must be having a field day somewhere in the kitchen right now! 

“Never thought we’d meet in a situation like this, Smokey.”

Famous white hair slicked back and cigars sticking out of his shirt pocket, the man chuckled.

“Likewise. What was it again? Assault and criminal trespassing, right?”

Zoro grinned.

“Flawless memory you got there, old man.”

Smoker snorted and gave his steak an aggressive stab.

“Every decent cop ought to have it. Besides, you and your friends don’t know the meaning of the word _subtle_ , Roronoa. _”_

“Can’t argue with that,” Zoro replied nonchalantly, remembering the time when the Monster Trio of the Straw Hat gang got involved in a particularly messy business that had the cop fuming.

“Right…let’s cut the bullshit already, boy. Are you serious about Tashigi?”

_Serious?_ Hells, it took _years_ for both parties to even admit that the glares, the going at each other’s throats for the pettiest reasons, the late afternoon trainings in the dojo, the casual trips to every historical site in the city, and the deadly silence whenever he said something really stupid meant… urgh, _something_! (as Nami the witch had not-so-helpfully pointed out and Ero-cook had disapproved of)

“Why’d you ask?”

Smoker stopped eating and gave him the most impressive and dangerous glare that would make a lesser man wet his pants.

“Why? ‘Cause I fucking need to know if you aren’t one of those good-for-nothing fuckers who’d just use that clumsy woman for a fucking “good time”. So answer the question, Roronoa!”

The man has a valid point and Zoro had run into the white haired monster many times before to know that there will be murder if you piss him off. But lucky or not, no amount of intimidation will make the _Demon Swordsman_ yield so Zoro placed down his fork and knife and looked at Smoker straight in the eye.

“Let’s put it this way. You can have dibs if some asshole dares to hurt her _then_ I will deal with whatever’s left of the body. How does that sound, Smokey?”

Smoker said nothing and the intense staredown continued for who knows how long until the clicking of heels (a miracle she didn’t trip) signaled Tashigi’s return.

“Thank goodness, there wasn’t a long line! Did I miss anything?”

Smoker broke the eye contact first and both of them resumed eating like nothing happened. Tashigi looked at him curiously before reaching for her glass.

“So,” the white haired man grunted, breaking the awkward silence in the air.

“When is the wedding?”

Tashigi instantly choked on her drink, spraying wine on her clothes, all over the table, and on Smoker who was watching the scene in disgust. Zoro shook his head and grinned.

_Seriously._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are not chronological unless hinted at. I hope that didn't confuse anyone.


	4. Overhear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mere book lands you in an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for [Antonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia).

“Haa…yes…that’s it…”

A series of loud feminine moans echoed throughout the room. It was barely ten in the morning.

“Here?”

“Yes, but do it harder when you push your… mmph!”

“This would be easier if you just take it all off then make it slick-”

“It’s fine… I don’t think that’s nece- Ow! Ow!”

“Fuck! That’s tight! No wonder you were grumpy earlier!”

“Language, Roronoa!”

“Tch, stop with the _Miss-goody-two-shoes_ already. Be glad I’m here to relieve this.”

“Urgh…you…AAH!”

“Oh? Did I hit the spot?”

“Y-Yes! Yes! Right there! Press your thumbs more-”

“Feels good?”

“I…mmph…”

“Of course. Told ya I’ll do something about it, didn’t I?”

“S-stop bragging…”

“I could see you’re enjoying this. Impressed?”

“N-No!”

“Liar. Never thought I’d see the proud _Miss Glasses_ looking submissive.”

“B…Bastard!”

“Language, woman. You want me to stop?”

A loud thump followed by a horrible wailing from outside made Zoro stop and Tashigi snap her eyes open. On split second, both have already crossed to the door, alert and prepared to draw their swords.

“Good morning, Tashigi san, Zoro.”

Tashigi’s hand loosened around Shigure’s hilt as the archeologist smiled at her.

“Robin san?”

Robin wasn’t alone. Standing next to her is Franky whose huge shoulders shuddered uncontrollably as he sobbed, all the while muttering that he wasn’t crying. But why is Ussop lying on the…is that foam around his mouth?

“Don’t worry about this, Tashigi san,” said Robin who seemed to notice her confusion. “I came to see that book you mentioned and these two wanted to tag along. I can come back another time if you’re busy right now.”

“Eh?” Tashigi was even more confused. Zoro, however, grunted irritably.

“Robin, I swear…”

“Let’s go, Franky.” Robin ignored Zoro and tugged Franky’s shirt. The crying man picked up the still unconscious-frothing-in-the-mouth Ussop and tossed him over his shoulder. He gave a thumbs up to Zoro and patted Tashigi’s head affectionately.

“And oh,” Robin added, eyes twinkling with mischief. “Please don’t forget to use protection, dears. Have fun.”

Tashigi could feel the colour draining from her face as she watched them leave. The fact that Franky started howling “our Zoro-bro’s doing manly things with a woman!” made it even worse. She stomped towards the green-haired man who went back inside as if nothing happened.

“Why didn’t you say something? Did we really sound…”

“Who cares? The guys got more dramatic ever since that meeting with Smokey. They were even making bets behind my back like they weren’t being obvious.”

“What!”

Zoro rolled his eyes at her.

“Hells, woman. Close the damn door already…” He grinned. “Unless you want to keep it open while we finish what we started?”

He looked so charming earlier that morning when he noticed her discomfort and offered a massage. But now, Tashigi wanted to strangle him with her bare hands. Curse that stupid book for causing her to fall asleep in the old armchair instead of her perfectly comfortable bed and wake up with aching muscles!

“No, I don’t want to “finish what we started”! Get out of my house, Roronoa!”

Zoro chuckled as he gathered the rest of his swords.

“The offer still stands. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Roronoa…”

He puts his hands up in mock surrender and turns to leave.

“Nice tattoo, by the way.”

Tashigi gasped and immediately covered the spot below her nape.

_Stupid, stupid book!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	5. Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your little girl isn't that little anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (very) late holiday special.
> 
> One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

“What’s this?”

The teen blushed, glasses slipping down her nose and hands fiddling with her jacket.

“It’s…It’s for you, Smoker san. I fig…figured I should give you something so…so…”

Smoker looked at the badly wrapped package she had placed on his hands.

“You shouldn’t have bothered, kid.”

A single rip and something bulky and woolen greeted him

“Oh?”

Smoker stuffed the wrapper into his pocket and shook the thing out. It was a sweater. A pastel blue and grey thing with tiny stars and… is that a freaking snowman? As expected of the girl’s tastes.

“Ooooh! It turned out nice! The colours will brighten up even a grumpy man such as yourself, Smoker kun!” Hina suddenly appeared at his side, red-faced and holding a glass of wine.

 _Great_. Smoker now regrets bringing Tashigi to the “small celebration” the men organize every year. But what can he do? The girl looked at him with her big brown eyes and refused to stay home, assuring him that she will keep out of alcohol and trouble. She even brought her sword with her! _Damn_ _it!_ She puts the most stubborn men of the G-5 to shame and she’s only sixteen!

“What a tacky thing! You sure you wanna wear that, Boss?”

“Look, even the snowman looked cranky!”

A vein popped on Smoker’s forehead when said men swarmed around him. _Wimps_. Already drunk when the party just started. Hina, however, pulled out an iron pole from who-knows-where.

“What did you idiots say? Tashigi chan put a great effort in making this thing!”

“Wh-What?!”

“We didn’t mean-OW!”

“Go on, apologize!”

“We’re sorry, Hina san!”

“Not Hina, Tashigi chan, you fools!”

“Sorry, Miss Tashigi!”

“Uhm… it’s…it’s okay-”

“Don’t let them off easily, Tashigi chan!”

“SHUT UP!”

The men scampered, breaking things in the process. Smoker kneaded his temples in annoyance before turning to Tashigi.

“You made this?”

“Ehm… well… it took…it took me a long time to get it right. The yarn always get tang…tangled before I could even start and I keep dropping a stitch…”

Smoker would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed. He’d seen the girl trip on her own feet or nearly stab herself with her own sword so many times to conclude that she isn’t suited to something more _delicate_. Making clothes from scratch is delicate work, right?

“I-I know you rarely wear a sweater but I just…just thought…”

“Looks warm.”

Tashigi gasped when he shed his favorite fur-lined jacket and handed it to her.

“W-Wait! You’re going to wear it right now? But…But Smoker san…”

He pulled the sweater over his head and smoothed things down.

“Hmm…”

 _Not bad, little girl._ The collar and the cuffs are a bit tight but he could manage.

“Feels warm. You did a good job, kid. Thanks.”

You would think Smoker had just handed her one of those _meitou_ she often raved about by the way her eyes sparkled.

“P-Promise I’ll do better next time, Smoker san!”

Smoker nodded and patted her head.

“I’ll go get something to eat! Later!”

And the girl ran off with his jacket before he could say another word, probably to hide the tears in her eyes.

“Hina is impressed. Smoker kun is becoming more and more like Tashigi chan’s dad each day.”

Smoker groaned as he pulled at the collar.

“It’s not my job to replace those assholes who call themselves her parents. I’m just giving the kid a better place than that shithole we found her in.”

Hina chuckled and hooked her arm into his. _Annoying woman_.

“It’s the same thing, Smoker kun.”

“Whatever. Get off me, Hina.”

“Make me.”

“I knew I’d find you here.”

_So much for trying to spend time alone in the balcony._

“Mind your own business.”

Tashigi giggled and went to his side.

“I made more decent ones but you still wear that old thing. And people say I have no sense of fashion.”

“They were right.”

“Hey! I thought you’re on my side!”

“Just stating facts, woman. So, did you give Roronoa one of your handiwork too?

Tashigi blushed.

“Yes, he’s…he’s actually wearing it right now.”

“Really? He’s got balls.”

“Urgh, you men don’t know how to appreciate!”

Smoker snorted.

“And is he treating you well?”

“Oh…w-we fight a lot…but yes, he does…don’t you worry about that…”

“I don’t. I know you’re going to kick his ass if he does something stupid anyway.”

“You’re so weird, Smoker san.”

“Why so?”

“Usually, one would say “call me if he ever hurts you” or something. But I appreciate that too.”

 _Ha!_ If only this clumsy woman knew the things Roronoa swore to him. Raucous laughter and shouting suddenly burst from the open door, making Smoker curse under his breath. If it weren’t for those eyes which are still as potent as when she first used them against him, he would have switched places with some poor soul who’s on duty right now rather than enduring that idiot Strawhat’s antics!

“Then why aren’t you inside with Roronoa and his bunch? It’s cold out here.”

“But you look lonely especially since Hina san couldn’t come.”

“Who said I was lonely? Go, they’re your family now.”

“They will understand. Besides, you’re my family too.”

Smoker bit into his cigar. It was almost twenty years ago when they found a shy, skinny, extremely wary little girl in some shitty house owned by suspected drug runners. She clearly showed signs of neglect and it took a long time for the social workers to even make her talk. Smoker can still remember their reactions when it only took him a few visits to the shelter to earn the kid’s trust. His own unit was surprised. Only Hina knows that it was stories that coaxed Tashigi out of her shell.

Most people would only notice the 11 year old’s clumsiness, Smoker did too but it soon became obvious that she was hungry for knowledge. He began telling her about the historical sites in the city, the library where she could find books about swords she seemed to be fascinated with, and even about mundane things such as stars. Their names, the stories behind them, and how people often used them as guides. Hina gave him that irritating all-knowing smile when she found the two of them bent over some old star charts one time, suggesting they were a duo of sailors in their previous lives.

Smoker knew he wasn’t always the best guardian slash adult figure and hell knows how much they argued especially during her teen years. But he did his best and even though she still had that stubborn streak (Hina claims Tashigi got it from him), he is proud of the woman she is now.

“Smoker san? Are you okay?”

He said nothing as he placed his cigars on the ashtray nearby. He removed the thick scarf Hina made him wear and secured it around Tashigi’s bare neck. Tashigi looked up at him in astonishment.

Who would have thought that someone as directionally challenged as Roronoa would find his way to the woman who was once lost? But so far, the man has been keeping his promise and as long as Tashigi is safe and happy, nothing else matters.

“Good thing fireworks got banned this year. We could see the stars more clearly tonight. You think you still can name them?”

Tashigi grabbed his arm happily, eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Yes, yes, of course! Even better than you can, Smoker san!”

Smoker grinned.

“Then be my guest, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the talented [abbu.draws](https://www.instagram.com/abbu.draws/) for doing my drawing request (Smoker wearing an ugly Christmas sweater) which inspired this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and happy new year ❤


	6. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When actions speak louder than words.

Zoro rubbed his temples in irritation. He was grateful for Nami’s timing earlier that evening when she suddenly appeared on their doorstep and took Tashigi with her but this… he should have known something like this would happen.

“Nami, you said you’ll bring her home by eleven. It’s fucking 2 in the morning!”

Nami smiled sheepishly as the older woman continued snoring on her shoulder.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Zoro! Tashigi chan needs to lighten up with a well-deserved girls’ night. Besides, I made sure she came home safe, didn’t I?”

More veins throbbed on Zoro’s forehead. Nami’s like his sister but there were times when her crazy antics made him tear his hair out.

“Do you know much I had to put up with her weird customers? They claim they couldn’t reach her so they started calling the house number! Told them to fuck off ‘cause the shop is closed-”

“What! Tashigi chan will kill you-”

“It’s not my fault-”

Tashigi let out a moan and blinked blindly at them. Fuck, Zoro could smell the brewery a mile away from her!

“Hey, Tashigi chan. You’re home.”

He rolled his eyes and was about to reach for Tashigi when she turned her gaze at him. Wait, why does her eyes seem hazy?

“Hello, handsome. I like your earrings.”

Heat instantly crept into his face. _Who is this woman?!_

“Looks like someone is a bit drunk.”

“She IS totally drunk! I expected more of you, Nami!

“I NEVER expected her to drink that much! You did something stupid, didn’t you?”

“Nami-”

“She looked upset earlier, Zoro. You think I wouldn't notice?"

“You- argh! Fine, we were arguing before you arrived.”

“No surprise there. I knew something was up when she started chugging her drinks like a certain green-haired drunkard.”

“You’re the one to talk-”

Zoro froze when he felt hands wrapping around his waist and face burying into his chest.

“Mmm… you smell good…”

_The fuck?_

“Ah, you’re so cute, Tashigi chan!” Nami crooned before glaring at him. “You better fix whatever happened or I’ll increase your debt by 200%, Zoro!”

“Witch!”

“Later!”

The front door slammed shut and Zoro could feel hands starting to roam on his back. He gently pushed Tashigi away and proceeded removing her shoes. She stared at him

“What?”

“You’re so nice, sir. Your wife must be lucky.”

“Pfft! I wouldn’t call her ‘lucky’. She trips on practically nothing.”

“Ooh! That sounds just like me!”

Zoro ignored the heat which now reached his ears and focused on leading her to the couch instead.

“Stay here. I’ll be back.”

He tore his eyes away from her flushed face and fled to the kitchen. Fuck! He’d rather face the moody Tashigi than the weirdly nice and drunk one! What was the idiot thinking? Everyone knows Nami could outdrink anyone but him. Was she really that upset to get herself wasted?

He shook his head and went to get a glass of water. Damn, he’s handled far more dangerous stuff than this and Roronoa Zoro is not a coward nor a quitter.

His resolve dampened when he returned to the now dozing woman. He is quite sure her shirt was buttoned up to her neck earlier like she always did, not bared down so he could see her black- _FUCK!_ He must be spending too much time with Ero-cook to be ogling at his wife’s breasts like he hasn’t seen them in their full naked- _FUCK! FUCK!_

“Wake up, woman. You need to drink water.”

Tashigi opened her eyes and gave him that disgustingly innocent smile which caused further turmoil in his insides. _I need a different sparring partner since shit cook is rubbing on me!_

“Ah, thank you!”

She took the glass with trembling hands and began gulping greedily.

“Slowly, you’re gonna choke yourself to death.”

Water sprayed down Tashigi’s front and onto his face when the woman burst laughing. Zoro groaned and took the glass of water away from her.

“I-I’m so sorry! But-But you sound just like-like my husband! It’s weird!”

He wiped his face with his shirt and sat beside her in resignation.

“Your husband a good guy?”

Tashigi snorted.

“He’s very rude.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. His arrogant smirk says it all.”

 _Smartass._

“I bet he got arrested too.”

“Yep! Multiple times. By my dad.”

 _Dad?_ Whoa, he doesn’t know if he’s going to laugh or be impressed by the amount of booze the idiot must have consumed.

“Sounds like an asshole to me.”

There was silence. Zoro looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was twisting the hem of her shirt.

“I…I called him that.”

“He must have earned it.”

“NO! I…umm… I-I knew he-he was right! I o-overreacted! I wanted to p-prove him wrong!”

He was about to open his mouth in reply when clammy hands grabbed his face and pulled him down.

“He’s not an asshole!” Tashigi said loudly, eyes wide and almost pleading. “We fight a lot but he… he helps in the shop even when he’s busy, takes care of me when I’m sick, he… sometimes, I wonder if he’s getting tired of me-”

“Why would he get tired of you?”

“W-Well… I’m clumsy and moody at times...”

“And?”

Tashigi bit her lower lip. Zoro sighed.

“Look, there are times when a man acts like he doesn’t care even when he does. And I doubt he’ll get tired of you and leave just ‘cause you had a fight.”

“He’s not like that.”

“There you go.”

“That would make _me_ the asshole-”

“NO!” He almost shouted.

“I-I mean no, you’re not an asshole. You’re a good person. It’s just that maybe…maybe the guy meant well but cannot express himself as fuck.” _Great._ Now Tashigi’s stutter is rubbing on him!

She looked at him like he grew two more heads before laughing loudly. _What the fuck?_ Dealing with drunk Tashigi is like dealing with the hormonal one! He wouldn’t be surprised if she starts crying next!

“T-That sounds just like that brute! Oh my god!”

She lets go of his face to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“He’s not the politest of men and certainly not a romantic person either. I mean, you should have seen him when he asked me to marry him-”

Face burning with embarrassment, Zoro instantly slapped his hand over her mouth. Tashigi stopped laughing and simply pried it off.

“Of course… he will kill me if I told anyone about it."

“No, he won’t. He’ll die of shame first.”

“Now _that_ would be a _shame_. I happen to love that man.”

He is fairly certain that his jaw became slack when that wistful smile lit up her face. _This woman is gonna be the death of me!_

“And by the way…”

“Huh?”

She gave a light kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you…for listening…”

He nodded.

“Anytime.”

Tashigi sighed in contentment and leaned on him. He carefully removed her glasses and shifted his position so he could put his arm comfortably around her shoulders. _Idiot._ Always wearing her heart on her sleeve, right where everybody could see...

He brought Tashigi to their room when he was certain that she’s asleep. She was dead to the world even when he wiped her face with a damp towel, stripped her down to underwear, and put her in that old shirt of his that she started using as sleepwear after his six month long absence.

She immediately curled like a cat when he gently placed her down on the bed. Zoro snorted. She looked strangely defenseless...so unTashigi-like. Thank the fuck whoever deity was listening that Nami was able to bring her home safe. He grabbed his phone on the bedside table and dialed the number he now knows by memory.

_“T_ _he fuck do you want, Roronoa?”_

Smoker was clearly pissed.

“Remember our deal in that fancy schmancy restaurant, Smokey?”

There was a pause before Smoker let out an angry growl.

_“Roronoa, I swear, I will gut you alive if something bad happened to Tashigi!”_

_As if I would let that happen._

“She’s fine, old man. Just wanna let you know that if some asshole hurts her, I will have dibs. Deal?”

More silence.

_“Tch! Just hang up already!”_

Zoro grinned to himself.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Feeling more satisfied, he removed his damp shirt, turned off the light, and went to bed.

_“I wonder if he’s getting tired of me…”_

He knows that words were never his strongest suit but he will apologize first thing tomorrow to put an end to her uneasiness (and to appease the witch).

“Mmm… asshole…”

Tashigi moves, one arm searching for his warmth, a leg thrown over his.

Zoro chuckled. _Scratch that._ He will have fun teasing her about this alcohol induced shenanigan _first_. He brushed the stray hair away from her face and grazed his lips against her forehead.

“Go to sleep, idiot…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, dear readers ❤


End file.
